Cries of a Cherry Blossom
by Sakura-Saturn
Summary: CHAP 9 UP!!-Long over due. What if Sakura never met Syaoran? Her bro died and she and her dad moved to Hong Kong? She meets Syaoran in a special school. Will they hit it off or hate each other?
1. Chapter 1The Shocking New Girl

Cries of a Cherry Blossom  
  
By: Sakura's Angel  
  
Sakura and Syaoran never met. Please Read and Review!  
  
Sakura-12 yrs  
  
-moved to Hong Kong from Tomoeda  
  
-serious and semi-cheerful  
  
-brother died in car crash  
  
-Father alive, new job in Hong Kong  
  
-magic is stronger than in the actual anime  
  
Syaoran-12yrs  
  
-same as the Syaoran in the Anime  
  
-called Xiao Lang in this story  
  
-very jealous of Sakura's Abilities  
  
Chapter 1-The Shocking New Girl  
  
Sakura walked through the city of Beijing. It was so new her, she had just came here the day before. She already felt powerful auras. She knew exactly where they were but she hadn't confronted them yet. It would have to wait till 3:00pm because she had to go to school. She put on her uniform and told Kero to get breakfast from her father because she was getting late.  
  
"Dad! I'm going to be late so I took some money for lunch, and I'm going to be late from school" yelled Sakura.  
  
"Sure Honey, just take your bagel," said Fujitaka.  
  
Sakura grab her bagel and put on her roller-blades. She raced to school at top speed and professional weaved through people. She saw someone with the same kind of uniform on except it was the boys' version. She turned her attention back to the place in front of her. She was already at her school, even though she thought it was far away. Sakura went into the school building and head towards the office.  
  
*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*  
  
A boy with amber eyes and hair walked through the streets and he remembered the thing that caught his eye. A girl was zipping down the other side of the sidewalk like a pro. He had to admit she was good…for a girl. Li Xiao Lang was his name but more commonly know in Japanese as Li Syaoran. As he got closer to the school a bunch of girls surrounded him. They kept giggling and trying to talk to him. Luckily his soccer team dragged him off to play soccer. Xiao Lang forgot about the rushing girl as they started the soccer game.  
  
*~*~*Office*~*~*  
  
"Hi I'm Kinomoto Sakura and I'm the new exchange student," she said smiling.  
  
"Ahh, yes indeed. Here is your schedule and locker number," said the secretary.  
  
"Thanks," she thanked.  
  
Sakura explored the inside of the school and immediately knew where everything was after a 5 min exploration. Sakura decided to got outside and see the best eating areas. She found a huge Sakura Tree and decided that she would eat there. Sakura wander to the other side of the school grounds and saw people playing soccer and other games. She suddenly remembered Touya and tears threatened to spill out. She held it in but she was so sad she didn't see the soccer ball heading towards her.  
  
"Hey watch out!" screamed a person.  
  
Sakura looked up and saw the ball. She calmly jumped in the air and kicked it into the goal, which tore the net. Everyone was so shocked at this girl's agility even Xiao Lang was shocked.  
  
What do you think? It's very late so I got 2 go. Plz Read and Review. This is my first fic so go easy on me please. Visit my website http://www30.brinkster.com/angelanime thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2What Else Will Go Wrong?

Cries of a Cherry Blossom  
  
By: Sakura's Angel  
  
Sakura and Syaoran never met. This is going to be S+S fic. Please Read and Review!  
  
  
  
Last Time  
  
Sakura wander to the other side of the school grounds and saw people playing soccer and other games. She suddenly remembered Touya and tears threatened to spill out. She held it in but she was so sad she didn't see the soccer ball heading towards her.  
  
"Hey watch out!" screamed a person.  
  
Sakura looked up and saw the ball. She calmly jumped in the air and kicked it into the goal, which tore the net. Everyone was so shocked at this girl's agility even Syaoran was shocked.  
  
Chapter 2- What Else Will Go Wrong?  
  
Every one looked at Sakura as she walked away. She was acting like nothing happen. She looked so weak, but she was able to kick the ball right pass the goalie. Xiao Lang and his team continued the game until the bell rings. 'I'll find out who she is when it's lunch,' thought Xiao Lang.  
  
*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*  
  
'I was so close to get hit by the soccer ball. Luckily I can sense everything or I would look like a total fool.' Sakura thought. She heard the bell ring and went to her class. She knew she was going to be late even though she came in on time. If only people would move to the sides. When she got to her class she was 5 minutes late. She knocked on the door softly.  
  
*~*~*Inside The Classroom*~*~*  
  
The Class was dead silent when they heard the knocking. Xiao Lang glared at the door. The teacher, Mizuki-sensei, opened the door a bit. Xiao Lang watch Mizuki talk to the person. Mizuki smiled and let the person in. It was the girl, the same one who kicked the ball. The girl had a small smile on her face.  
  
"Class we have a new exchange student. Please introduce yourself," Mizuki told the girl. All the guys just drooled at the girl's beauty and all the girls glared.  
  
"Hello everyone, I'm Kinomoto Sakura. Nice to meet you," said Sakura. She said it as if she was trained not to show main emotions, but Xiao Lang thought it was a cover of a self-absorbed, obnoxious girl. He couldn't admit she was what she was.  
  
"Kinomoto please take a seat…in front of Li Xiao Lang," said Mizuki, "Xiao Lang, please raise you hand."  
  
Xiao Lang raised his hand up slowly. Sakura walked over to her desk. When she caught Xiao Lang's glare she did something surprising, she glared right back. Xiao Lang was surprised. He couldn't believe someone could actually stand up to him. He is the future leader of the Li-clan. 'She must not know who I am. Well, I have to teach her how to respect me,' he thought and then smirked.  
  
Class went on and on, but Sakura seemed like the perfect student. She stayed up during the professor's super-boring lecture about the history of math. Xiao Lang wandered how Sakura could stay-up and take notes. When the bell rang everyone woke up and head out the door. Sakura got up and accidentally bump into Xiao Lang. She dropped all her books on the floor.  
  
"Hey! Watch it," barked Xiao Lang angrily.  
  
"Why don't you? You were behind," argued Sakura.  
  
"Do you know who I am? I'm Li Xiao Lang, the future leader of the Li-clan and you better respect me," he gritted through his teeth.  
  
"I know who you are. You're a stupid, snobbish boy. I will not let you boss me around like you do to everyone else," she yelled. By now everyone was looking at them. Most of them were very surprised that Sakura could stand up to Xiao Lang.  
  
"Well, I'll get you expelled for being so insolent," he threatened.  
  
"I'm not scared of you. Do you have any idea who I am?" she yelled.  
  
"You're the loser, transfer student that doesn't have a friend or anyone worthwhile," shot-back Xiao Lang.  
  
Xiao Lang's words stung her. He was right she didn't have anyone worthwhile. Her brother and mother had died and all was left was her dad, but that isn't enough for a life. Her eyes got clouded with tears. As soon as Xiao Lang saw her tear, he knew had crossed the line. Sakura pushed pass Xiao Lang and ran. Xiao Lang looked at her running figure and became depressed. He shouldn't have said that. He picked up her books and head towards his next class. The people who were watching the fight had a total look of shock. This had never happened to Xiao Lang.  
  
  
  
What other things can go wrong for Xiao Lang and Sakura? ^_~. Oh my, I never knew I was going to do the second chap. R+R please. Visit my website http://www30.brinkster.com/angelanime thanks. 


	3. Chapter 3The New Kid

Cries of a Cherry Blossom  
  
By: Sakura-Saturn  
  
Sakura and Syaoran never met. This is going to be S+S fic. Please Read and Review!  
  
Chapter 3-The New Kid  
  
Last Time  
  
"Do you know who I am? I'm Li Xiao Lang, the future leader of the Li-clan and you better respect me," he gritted through his teeth.  
  
"I know who you are. You're a stupid, snobbish boy. I will not let you boss me around like you do to everyone else," she yelled. By now everyone was looking at them. Most of them were very surprised that Sakura could stand up to Xiao Lang.  
  
"Well, I'll get you expelled for being so insolent," he threatened.  
  
"I'm not scared of you. Do you have any idea who I am?" she yelled.  
  
"You're the loser, transfer student that doesn't have a friend or anyone worthwhile," shot-back Xiao Lang.  
  
Xiao Lang's words stung her. He was right she didn't have anyone worthwhile. Her brother and mother had died and all was left was her dad, but that isn't enough for a life. Her eyes got clouded with tears. As soon as Xiao Lang saw her tear, he knew had crossed the line. Sakura pushed pass Xiao Lang and ran. Xiao Lang looked at her running figure and became depressed. He shouldn't have said that. He picked up her books and head towards his next class. The people who were watching the fight had a total look of shock. This had never happened to Xiao Lang.  
  
Chapter 3- What Else Will Go Wrong?  
  
Sakura ran through the hallways, she had too many tears in her eyes that she couldn't see where she was going. She ran into somebody and fell down. Sakura just sat on the floor crying, she just wanted to cry her eyes out. She didn't want to be hurt ever again, but here she is, hurt all over again. She then felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked up and saw a boy with navy blue hair and eyes. (AN: You thought it was going to be Xiao Lang)  
  
"I'm sorry for bumping into you," he apologized. "Why do you cry? It doesn't fit such a beautiful girl."  
  
"I should be saying sorry I'm the one who wasn't looking where I was going," said a blushing Sakura.  
  
"Can you help me with something Miss…" asked the boy.  
  
"Sakura," she simply informed him of her name, "and yes I can."  
  
"Thanks a lot. Do you know where this room is?" said the boy while showing her the number.  
  
"You're in luck. That's my next class. I'll show you there," she said.  
  
"Yep, I know I'm luck because my mom told god to make me lucky," he joked.  
  
"Yeah right," she said while walking to her next class. "What's your name? I feel like I met you before…"  
  
"My name is…" he was interrupted by the bell that signaled the student they should be in class.  
  
Cliffhanger. Well almost. I know you all know who it is. I wonder how Xiao Lang will react to this new student. R+R please. Visit my website http://www30.brinkster.com/angelanime thanks. 


	4. Chapter 4Masquerade on Saturday?

Cries of a Cherry Blossom By: Sakura-Saturn  
  
Sakura and Syaoran never met. This is going to be S+S fic. Please Read and Review!  
  
Chapter 3- What Else Will Go Wrong?  
  
Last Time  
  
"I should be saying sorry I'm the one who wasn't looking where I was going," said a blushing Sakura.  
  
"Can you help me with something Miss." asked the boy.  
  
"Sakura," she simply informed him of her name, "and yes I can."  
  
"Thanks a lot. Do you know where this room is?" said the boy while showing her the number.  
  
"You're in luck. That's my next class. I'll show you there," she said.  
  
"Yep, I know I'm luck because my mom told god to make me lucky," he joked.  
  
"Yeah right," she said while walking to her next class. "What's your name? I feel like I met you before."  
  
"My name is." he was interrupted by the bell that signaled the student they should be in class.  
  
Chapter 4-Masquerade on Saturday?  
  
"Hiiragizawa Eriol," he quickly said.  
  
"We should be getting to class," said Sakura. They start running toward the class because they were late. When they got there it was 2 minutes after the bell. Sakura slowly knocked on the door.  
  
*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*  
  
'I wander where Sakura, I mean Kinomoto, is? Why am I thinking of her? I hope I didn't hurt her. Tears don't go with those beautiful eyes of hers and perfect fa.argh. why do I think of her every 2 seconds? I.' some one knocking on the door interrupted Xiao Lang's thoughts. The teacher opened the door and there was Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, why are you 2 min. late?" questioned the teacher.  
  
"Well.I.uh," stammered Sakura.  
  
"She was showing me how to get here," said a voice from behind the door.  
  
The teacher took a peek and saw that it was a boy with blue hair and eyes. He had a note with him, which he gave to the teacher. She nodded and let Sakura off the hook.  
  
"Class we have a new student, his name is Eriol Hiiragizawa," announced the teacher. As Sakura sat down, a boy with blue hair came in. He had a never- ending smile on his lips. "Do you two know each other?"  
  
"No, we don't. We just bumped into each other in the hallway," said Eriol. Xiao Lang sighed in relief. The thing is that he didn't know why he was so relieved. He didn't like Sakura, right?  
  
"Well you can still sit next to Kinomoto," said the teacher.  
  
"Okay," agreed Eriol. He went and sat next to Sakura and then gave her a big smile. Xiao Lang found himself getting jealous. He was getting more confused because he had no idea why he was jealous. The rest of the period was boring but Eriol seemed to flirt with Sakura and Xiao Lang just got more jealous.  
  
*~*~*Lunchtime*~*~*  
  
"So Eriol, do you want me to show around the school? It is pretty big, and I don't want you to get lost," said Sakura.  
  
"It's okay Sakura, I can mange with out a tour," responded Eriol. "I would like to find more friends for both of us to hang out with."  
  
"How about them?" Sakura suggested while pointing to a girl with dark gray- blue hair who was hanging around with a small group of students. Eriol nodded. They walked over to the group.  
  
"Hi, can we please hang with you?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Of course I wouldn't mind. I love having new friends," said the girl. "I'm Tomoyo, that's Meiling, Chiharu, Takashi, Naoko, Rika and the boy walking up to us is Xiao Lang."  
  
Sakura felt herself getting angrier when Tomoyo mentioned his name. She held in her anger and just kept smiling. Sakura didn't even bother to look at Xiao Lang.  
  
Xiao Lang walked across the field towards his friends. He noticed they were talking to the newcomers (Sakura & Eriol). When he saw Sakura he softened a bit, but went stone cold when he saw Eriol.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, Kinomoto, and Hiiragizawa," he gritted Eriol's sir name.  
  
"Hi Xiao Lang," greeted Tomoyo. Eriol's smirk widened (AN: Can he smirk some more? Lolz!) Sakura put on an emotionless face on. She was still angry with him.  
  
"Oh look, I'm in the graces of the all mighty Li Xiao Lang, I'm so lucky," said Sakura sarcastically. Xiao Lang pretended not to hear that.  
  
"Daidouji, are you allowed to have the masquerade at your house?" asked Xiao Lang.  
  
"Yeah, I am. Hey do you guys want to come? It's on Saturday," Tomoyo asked Sakura and Eriol.  
  
"I would love to Miss Daidouji," answered Eriol.  
  
"Me too," agreed Sakura. "Where is your house?"  
  
"It's on Sora Road, and it has the number 34 on it," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Hey, isn't 'Sora' Japanese for sky?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Yeah it's. The community over there is mainly Japanese," inform Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh I see," said Eriol.  
  
"I'll make sure I'll get there. My dad will let me," said Sakura.  
  
What will happen at the party? Will it be a success? You'll know in the next chap. R+R please. Visit my website http://www30.brinkster.com/angelanime thanks. 


	5. Chapter 5Masquerade part 1

Cries of a Cherry Blossom  
  
By: Sakura-Saturn  
  
Sakura and Syaoran never met. This is going to be S+S fic. Please Read and Review!  
  
Chapter 4-Masquerade on Saturday?  
  
Last Time  
  
"Daidouji, are you allowed to have the masquerade at your house?" asked Xiao Lang.  
  
"Yeah, I am. Hey do you guys want to come? It's on Saturday at 6:00pm," Tomoyo asked Sakura and Eriol.  
  
"I would love to Miss Daidouji," answered Eriol.  
  
"Me too," agreed Sakura. "Where is your house?"  
  
"It's on Sora Road, and it has the number 34 on it," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Hey, isn't 'Sora' Japanese for sky?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Yeah it's. The community over there is mainly Japanese," inform Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh I see," said Eriol.  
  
"I'll make sure I'll get there. My dad will let me," said Sakura.  
  
Chapter 5- The Masquerade (part 1)  
  
"Oh great, Miss She's-All-That is coming. Why did you have to invite them?" retorted Xiao Lang.  
  
"That is so low Xiao Lang. You know they are new and they need to meet people," said Tomoyo, "this is the perfect event to do that,"  
  
"Whatever," said Xiao Lang. The bell rang and they inside the school. The rest of the week was pretty calm and there weren't many fights between Sakura and Xiao Lang because they didn't talk to each other.  
  
*~*~*Saturday-An Hour Before the Masquerade*~*~*  
  
Sakura had her hair done up in a beautiful bun. She had her personal maid do her hair. She would wear her favourite kimono and her mask, which would cover the top part of her face. The mask also was tied around her head so it wouldn't fall off. It took 45 minutes more to get dressed.  
  
"Sakura, hurry-up or you'll be late for your little party," said Fujitaka. She only had 15 minute left.  
  
"Okay father," yelled Sakura. She had just finished putting her shoes on. She ran down stairs and kissed her father bye. He complimented her and then she left.  
  
*~*~*At the Masquerade*~*~*  
  
Sakura had just arrived in time. When she got there it was 5:59. She walked through the open doors of the Daidouji mansion with her mask on. Someone asked her for her name to prove she was allowed in the masquerade. When she was allowed in she saw beautiful decorations everywhere, it was like heaven. Just then she bumped into someone. She was about to fall but someone had caught her wrist before she fell. When she looked up she saw it was a young man with amber hair. She couldn't see his eyes because a mask covered it, but she could tell he was handsome.  
  
Xiao Lang was going to yell at the person who bumped into him. He looked at the person and noticed it was a girl. In fact she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was wearing a kimono that had cherry blossoms all over the silk material. He couldn't believe any one could look that beautiful. "Sorry," apologized Sakura (the girl).  
  
"I should be sorry…well may I have this dance?" asked Xiao Lang.  
  
"Yes you may," smiled Sakura. He led her toward the dance floor. He put his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck, and then started dancing. Even though they had their arms were around each other there was still a huge gap between them. Xiao Lang could tell she was uncomfortable, so he brought her closer. She looked his face and smiled. Xiao Lang also smiled back with that rare smile of his. Sakura lay her head on his should while swaying to the music. As they danced through many songs they didn't seem to get tired. They talked, laughed and their bodies seemed to get closer until they were right against one another. Xiao Lang felt this very unknown feeling inside him and Sakura felt this warm and safe feeling.  
  
*~*~*Hours Later*~*~*  
  
"Well ladies and gentlemen it's the time you've been waiting for. It's time to take off your masks and reveal yourselves," said a cheery announcer.  
  
"Wait," said Sakura, "before we take off our masks, promise that we'll be together and that you'll…you'll kiss me."  
  
"Um…er…ok," stammered Xiao Lang. He slowly leaned down and Sakura pulled him closer to her. They were so close they could feel each other's breaths on their faces. Sakura pulled him closer which closed the gap completely. The kiss got deeper, but unfortunately they had to break away because of the lack of air. Even though the kiss was over they held each other close. Slowly they both slipped off their masks and…  
  
Oh no! Cliffhanger! *Sorry!* What will happen? Tell me some ideas in your reviews. Should they freak, be happy or be anything else? R+R please. Visit my website http://www30.brinkster.com/angelanime thanks. 


	6. Chapter 6Masquerade part 2

Cries of a Cherry Blossom  
  
By: Sakura-Saturn  
  
Sakura and Syaoran never met. This is going to be S+S fic. Please Read and Review!  
  
Chapter 5-Masquerade (part 1)  
  
Last Time  
  
"Well ladies and gentlemen it's the time you've been waiting for. It's time to take off your masks and reveal yourselves," said a cheery announcer.  
  
"Wait," said Sakura, "before we take off our masks, promise that we'll be together and that you'll…you'll kiss me."  
  
"Um…er…ok," stammered Xiao Lang. He slowly leaned down and Sakura pulled him closer to her. They were so close they could feel each other's breaths on their faces. Sakura pulled him closer which closed the gap completely. The kiss got deeper, but unfortunately they had to break away because of the lack of air. Even though the kiss was over they held each other close. Slowly they both slipped off their masks and…  
  
  
  
Chapter 6- The Masquerade (part 2)  
  
"YOU!!!" said Sakura and Xiao Lang. Everyone's attention was turned towards the shocked couple.  
  
"Kinomoto, maybe we should talk in private," whisper Xiao Lang. Sakura nodded in response. They walked out of Tomoyo's house and into her garden. Sakura quietly whispered an incantation so people won't intrude, watch or record their conversation.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me who you were!?" asked Xiao Lang.  
  
"It's a masquerade, I'm not suppose to tell you!" yelled Sakura.  
  
"If you trusted me so much before why didn't you tell me?" inquired Xiao Lang. Sakura started to get even angrier.  
  
"Why didn't you?" she shot back.  
  
"You're the one who asked me for a k…kiss," stuttered Xiao Lang. "You probably thought you could ask for anything and everyone will be happy to do it for you. I thought you were someone with a heart...before. I now see I'm wrong, your just a person how had nothing happen to her, so you can't have a heart. Some with a heart would have to go through pain. You're life is just perfect with your Mom and Dad."  
  
Once Xiao Lang finished his speech, Sakura's eye's started to fill with tears. She held it in as she spoke with anger, "You think my life's perfect. I know you've lost your father when you were young…" Xiao Lang interrupted her.  
  
"Yeah, so what, it proves my point," he snorted.  
  
"WAIT! Let me finish!" she yelled with all the anger she held, her tears shined in the moonlight. Xiao Lang was taken back, no one talked to him like that except for people in his clan. "When I was young I lost my mother. I didn't know back then because I was too young. When I grew up a little I realized that I had never honoured her death because of that. So I never really got over her. Then I went on a magical adventure. I had to collect Clow Cards and meet great people. I then had to face Yukito/Yue, whom I thought I loved. I defeated him and became the card mistress. Then I was tested again so I could transform the cards into Sakura Card. Just before I came here my brother died."  
  
Xiao Lang was shocked beyond belief and Sakura realized what she had said, so she gasped. "I…have to go," stuttered Sakura, tears were falling freely down her cheeks. She turned to run when she felt someone grab her wrist softly.  
  
Xiao Lang didn't know what he was doing his heart just took over. He pulled Sakura closer to him. She slowly turned around and looked down. She felt Xiao Lang's arms around her waist enveloping her in a hug. She was so shocked, but put her arms around his neck, but she didn't look at him.  
  
"Sorry," whispered Xiao Lang. Sakura felt chills when she felt his breath on her ears. He put his finger under her chin and slowly lifted her face up to meet his eyes. He leaned down and whispered again, "I'm such a jerk, and I shouldn't have been so disrespectful."  
  
She was so shocked, she'd never think that the 'Great' Li Xiao Lang would be apologizing to her. Soon that thought went away and she found herself being at the control of her heart. She leaned towards Xiao Lang as he leaned down to her. Their lips were inches away, so she decided to close the gap by kissing him. At first it was sweet, but soon it deepened. Sakura heard a small moan of enjoyment from Xiao Lang and smiled. Sakura felt his fingers playing with the skirt of her dress (AN: Nothing knotty you sick ppl). She kept on playing with his hair.  
  
After minutes of kissing they broke their kiss gasping for air. She slowly put her head on his chest as she held him close. Xiao Lang rested his chin on top of her head. He knew his heart was beating really fast and not to mention loudly.  
  
"Xiao Lang, do you love me or are you pitying me?" asked Sakura. She looked at his eyes. He was shocked to hear such a question from her.  
  
"When we first met I would've been pitying you, but now that I know you I can say that I-I lo-love you," he stuttered at the end. She smiled in happiness.  
  
"Well I love you too," smiled Sakura. "I guess we kept our promise to be together."  
  
"Sakura did anyone see this happen?" inquired Xiao Lang.  
  
"Do you think I would let anyone intervene in our conversation? I'm the Card Mistress and I let people know when they can hear something I'm say or not," she stated.  
  
"You know about the Card Mistress part, I was suppose to take the cards from you," he said. Sakura had a look of terror on her face, "But now I decided that my duty gets in the way of our love."  
  
Sakura smiled and tightened her hold on Xiao Lang. "Come on lets go in," she suggested. He nodded in response. They broke apart and Sakura turned off her shield.  
  
Tomoyo ran to them and asked, "Where were you!? I was looking for you everywhere trying to record you guys."  
  
"Well Kinomoto here decided to make me chase her," Xiao Lang said as coldly as he could.  
  
"Li-kun you can call me Sakura, since everyone can," smiled Sakura.  
  
"Well Sakura come on, all the guys inside are trying to get you to dance but they don't know where you are," said Tomoyo with sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"I already got somebody in my heart," she said. Tomoyo looked at her, but Sakura had no sign of whom she loved. Xiao Lang watched Sakura and Tomoyo, and smiled at how well Sakura was hiding that she loved him. He didn't want to tell anyone just yet and Sakura understood.  
  
Yay, no cliffhanger. *smiles* What will happen next? Tell me your ideas in your reviews. I may pick your idea. R+R please. Visit my website http://www30.brinkster.com/angelanime thanks. 


	7. Chapter 7Shocking Findings

Cries of a Cherry Blossom  
  
By: Sakura-Saturn  
  
Sakura and Syaoran never met. This is going to be S+S fic. Please Read and Review!  
  
Note: I know this is going kinda fast, but I don't have anything to put in between the problems. If you guys have any ideas tell me please!!!  
  
Chapter 6-Masquerade (part 2)  
  
Last Time  
  
Tomoyo ran to them and asked, "Where were you!? I was looking for you everywhere trying to record you guys."  
  
"Well Kinomoto here decided to make me chase her," Xiao Lang said as coldly as he could.  
  
"Li-kun you can call me Sakura, since everyone can," smiled Sakura.  
  
"Well Sakura come on, all the guys inside are trying to get you to dance but they don't know where you are," said Tomoyo with sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"I already got somebody in my heart," she said. Tomoyo looked at her, but Sakura had no sign of whom she loved. Xiao Lang watched Sakura and Tomoyo, and smiled at how well Sakura was hiding that she loved him. He didn't want to tell anyone just yet and Sakura understood.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7- Shocking Findings  
  
*~*~* Masquerade (part 3)*~*~*  
  
As the night wore on many people asked Sakura to dance. Sakura said yes once in a while so that people won't get suspicious and think something happened between her and Xiao Lang. Xiao Lang knew that but he still got jealous whenever Sakura danced with another. As the final danced approached Sakura and Xiao Lang were nowhere to be seen. Instead they were by themselves behind the shield that had protected them from on lookers.  
  
*~*~*The day after the Masquerade*~*~*  
  
Sakura woke up from her peaceful slumber. She remembered the wonderful moment that had happened the night before and smiled. Then she also remembered another thing, she was supposed to find those people with the magical power she had felt before. 'I can't believe I forgot about it,' she thought.  
  
It was still the weekend, so she would still have enough time to find the auras. She got out of bed and got dressed. She looked at the time and it was 7:30am. Sakura smiled since she was early for a weekend. She ran down the stairs and to the kitchen for her breakfast.  
  
"Otou-san, (sp?) can I go out please?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Sure Sweetie," nodded Fujitaka. She gave him a quick hug and started eating her breakfast. She was done in a few minutes and then got her blades. Sakura skated out of the house waving at her father.  
  
"Now, I can find out whom the auras belong to. I need to know because they might be a potential threat," she whispered to herself. She reached out her senses and let them guide her. Soon, she found her self in front of place that look pretty much like her own. This place was just a little bit smaller.  
  
"Excuse me Ma'am, but what are you doing here?" asked a guard. Sakura muttered an incantation to make the sleep card put him to sleep. The guard fell to the floor. She walked up to the gate and pushed a button on the wall. Sakura walked in and she was wowed by the garden. Sakura regained her composure and walked to the door and unlocked the door with her Star Key (AN: Her key can fit into any lock.). Sakura walked inside unnoticed, or that's what she thought.  
  
"Sakura, what are you doing here!!!" inquired Yelan (AN: You thought it was Xiao Lang).  
  
"Yelan-chan what are you doing here? Is it you who has the strong aura?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yes I do and now I understand why you're here, you have magic," said Yelan.  
  
"Yup, in fact I'm the Card Mistress," said Sakura proudly. Yelan smiled and pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
*~*~*Shadows*~*~*  
  
Unknown to them Xiao Lang was watching in the shadows. He was shocked to the core. His mother opened up to a.a girl. And not just any girl, she opened up to Sakura. He was also angry because Sakura just came in here and his mother was befriending and kind to her. Even though Xiao Lang cared about Sakura so much, his pride got in the way. Yelan was always strict with Xiao Lang. He walked away angrily deciding that he should go for a walk.  
  
*~*~*Back to Sakura & Yelan*~*~*  
  
"It has been along time Sakura. I still can't believe it's you," said an unusually overjoyed Yelan.  
  
"Yeah same," agreed Sakura. They talked and talked. Yelan's daughters didn't bother them because they were out shopping.  
  
*~*~*Later*~*~*  
  
"Sakura come back here. Your always welcome," offered Yelan.  
  
"I'll come back anytime I can," agreed Sakura. Yelan showed her to the door and gave Sakura a kind hug. Sakura slipped on her blades and skated happily towards the park for a little thinking time.  
  
When she got to the park she wondered around for what would be her favourite place. She wasn't having much luck until she found it. Her favourite place was the only Sakura Tree in the park and it looked the biggest. Sakura sat down at the foot of the tree and hummed a sweet song. Sakura thought about the last night and how she just spilled everything out. She couldn't believe that she spilled so easily, but she figured that there was too much grief and sadness building inside. She also thought that she spilled it out to the right person and she smiled at that thought. Sakura also thought she would call Xiao Lang, but realized she didn't have his cell number. Then she remembered she had magic and concentrated on finding it. Sakura dialed his number.  
  
"Hello?" Xiao Lang's voice rang out.  
  
"Hi Xiao Lang, it's me Sakura. Can you come to the park, please?" she asked.  
  
"Umm. no I can't I have to.to...uh," he stuttered.  
  
"Please come Xiao Lang I want to talk about last night," she said.  
  
"Fine I'll be there," gave up Xiao Lang. They both said their good byes and hung up. Then someone came up to Sakura.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura, right?" asked someone Sakura didn't know.  
  
"Umm. Yes, why do you ask?" she answer.  
  
"Well, I was in your former class and I was wondering if you would show me around?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, what's your name?" she asked.  
  
"I'm so stupid, I don't even introduce myself. I'm Koki Kito, but you can call me Kito," said Kito with a million-dollar smile that would make any girl fall to his feet, but Sakura isn't one of those girls.  
  
"Nice name," complimented Sakura as she stood up. Just then Kito grabbed her and pulled her close. Sakura was too shocked to do something. She felt his lip roughly placed on hers and his tongue touch her lips trying to get in, but she wouldn't let it. Sakura tried to get away but he pulled her closer.  
  
*~*~*At the Same Time*~*~*  
  
Xiao Lang had just entered the park he walked around trying to find Sakura. He was on the far end of the park and just got an idea. He thought that Sakura would be at the only Sakura tree. Xiao Lang started to walk in that direction. As he got closer he saw Sakura and smiled. He was going to walk to her, but a guy got there first. Xiao Lang hid behind a tree to see what was going to happen. He saw Sakura and that guy talk then she stood up. The guy grabbed (Xiao Lang interprets it as holding hands. AN: How dense of Xiao Lang '-_-). The guy leaned in and kissed Sakura. He watched them get closer. Xiao Lang's eyes started to tear. Xiao Lang thought that Sakura doesn't like him any more, like he was just a moron to fall for her.  
  
*~*~*Sakura's POV*~*~*  
  
I opened my eyes, and I didn't feel weak anymore. I started to fight Kito even more. At the corner of my eyes I saw Xiao Lang. I could see him cry. 'No,' I screamed in my head. I fought hard until I kicked Kito where it hurts. He let go of me and then I slapped him silly. I ran towards Xiao Lang as fast as I could.  
  
"Xiao Lang," I called.  
  
*~*~*Normal POV*~*~*  
  
Xiao Lang started to run hearing his name. He ran as fast as his legs could take him. Sakura stopped and then called out her star wand. She took out the time card and stopped time. Sakura ran in front of Xiao Lang and called time back. Since he was running, and didn't know Sakura stopped time he crashed into her. He was pretty shocked. Xiao Lang ended up being on top of Sakura.  
  
"Xiao Lang I'm so sorry, Koki came up to me and kissed me. I swear," said Sakura desperately.  
  
"Yeah right. That's why you called me about last night. I understand, ok. You don't want to be with me. I was just yesterday's kicks," he said coldly. Sakura got up and Xiao Lang started to walk away.  
  
"No, you're." Sakura never finished because she was dizzy. When Xiao Lang didn't hear the rest of Sakura's 'lie' he got worried. He turned around and found that Sakura was about to faint and fall. Xiao Lang quickly caught her. Even though she 'betrayed' him, couldn't leave her here. Xiao Lang quickly picked her up and headed to his house.  
  
Please tell me who added me to their favourite author list? I would really love to know. Tell me in your review, PLEASE!!! Yay, no cliffhanger. *smiles* What will happen next? Tell me your ideas in your reviews. I MAY pick your idea. R+R please. Visit my website http://www30.brinkster.com/angelanime thanks. 


	8. Chapter 8All fixed?

Cries of a Cherry Blossom  
  
By: Sakura-Saturn  
  
Sakura and Syaoran never met. This is going to be S+S fic. Please Read and Review!  
  
Note: I know this is going kinda fast, but I don't have anything to put in between the problems. If you guys have any ideas tell me please!!! I know I haven't been updating, but if read the announcement by FF.net you'll learn that we couldn't login or anything.  
  
Chapter 7- Shocking Findings  
  
Last Time  
  
Xiao Lang started to run hearing his name. He ran as fast as his legs could take him. Sakura stopped and then called out her star wand. She took out the time card and stopped time. Sakura ran in front of Xiao Lang and called time back. Since he was running, and didn't know Sakura stopped time he crashed into her. He was pretty shocked. Xiao Lang ended up being on top of Sakura.  
  
"Xiao Lang I'm so sorry, Koki came up to me and kissed me. I swear," said Sakura desperately.  
  
"Yeah right. That's why you called me about last night. I understand, ok. You don't want to be with me. I was just yesterday's kicks," he said coldly. Sakura got up and Xiao Lang started to walk away.  
  
"No, you're." Sakura never finished because she was dizzy. When Xiao Lang didn't hear the rest of Sakura's 'lie' he got worried. He turned around and found that Sakura was about to faint and fall. Xiao Lang quickly caught her. Even though she 'betrayed' him, couldn't leave her here. Xiao Lang quickly picked her up and headed to his house.  
  
AN: important: Sakura and the gang are 15yrs. not 12yrs.  
  
Chapter 8- All fixed?  
  
Xiao Lang was incredibly worried about Sakura. He decided that he would put her in his room because the maids would take along time to get another room ready. Xiao Lang ran up all the stairs in a hurry. Once he entered his room he walked over to his bed and lay her down. Xiao Lang did a magical assessment (AN: People with magic can sense if a person is okay. Oh, and isn't Xiao Lang so sweet for helping her even when he felt betrayed). Xiao Lang sensed that nothing was wrong Sakura. He couldn't explain why she had fainted.  
  
*~*~*A Couple Of Hours Later*~*~*  
  
'Why doesn't she wake up? Is she just faking? She must be good because she tricked me into falling for her,' thought Xiao Lang. Just then he heard a moan coming from Sakura. He rushed straight to her side.  
  
"Wha-what happen?" asked Sakura putting her hand on her forehead. Sakura looked around confused, then looked at Xiao Lang. "All I remember is calling you to come meet me at park and then a figure of guy approached."  
  
"WHAT!? You don't remember kissing that guy in front of me? Oh, I understand you're trying to act like that never happened. You can't convince me that you didn't kiss Koki, I was there myself and I saw the whole thing," Said Xiao Lang as calmly and quietly as he could.  
  
"I did WHAT? I don't remember doing that. Listen Xiao Lang, if I did anything of that sort I am so sorry," she said. She could tell that he didn't believe her. "There's one thing I do remember, and that is to tell you something important. The question is, do you want to hear it?"  
  
Xiao Lang looked at Sakura with widened eyes. She sounded so sincere through that whole speech. He knew he had to let her explain herself. Xiao just nodded in approval.  
  
"Okay, here goes...Wo Ai Ne ('I love you' in Chinese)," admitted Sakura. Sakura started to feel shy and soon tears started to form because Xiao Lang didn't respond. Sakura soon turned to run until she heard a whisper, and she turned around. "What?"  
  
"I said AISHITERU ('I love you' in Japanese)," confessed Xiao Lang. He didn't dare look at Sakura, because he thought she would hate him for being so unkind towards her. Sakura was shocked, but she quickly recovered and kissed him in the position he was in. His head was low enough that she could kiss him. Xiao Lang was so surprised by her action that he was going to break the kiss but then he remembered what happened 2 seconds before. Xiao Lang wrapped his arms around Sakura, which made her feel safe and secure. Soon they broke the kiss. "You know I hate you Sakura. You make feel so weak at your slightest touch. You make me forgive you in a nano- second with your sincerity. Wait a minute, that's I love you not I hate you," he said playfully.  
  
Sakura slapped his shoulder playfully giggled. They both hugged again and laughed lightly.  
  
*~*~*Somewhere Else*~*~*  
  
"You won't be happy for long, I will make sure of it," cackled a figure. This person looked into the mirror, which showed Sakura and Xiao Lang. Koki was behind the person and he looked at the mirror in total disgust. Two other figures appeared beside Koki. "You two know what to do. Accomplish the job my other minion failed to do. I will not accept anymore idiotic excuses for failure."  
  
"But, I haven't failed you, with that kiss I have put Sakura under a spell. She might look normal, but with each passing hour an evil power growing inside of her battles her. She will become weak and you can defeat her has time goes by," stated Koki.  
  
"Good work Koki, but the other two can weaken the bond between this annoying group of pest," said the shadowy figure.  
  
Thank you silvermoon maru for the idea for this Chapter. I altered the idea slightly, but I think this work. I'm doing each chapter as it goes along, so you guys can give me ideas. You'll also have a say in the story. What will happen next? I have no clue. R+R please. Visit my website http://www30.brinkster.com/angelanime thanks. 


	9. A Good Day or Bad?

Cries of a Cherry Blossom  
  
By: Sakura-Saturn  
  
Sakura and Syaoran never met. This is going to be S+S fic. Please Read and Review!  
  
Note: I know this is going kinda fast, but I don't have anything to put in between the problems. If you guys have any ideas tell me please!!! I know I haven't been updating, but if read the announcement by FF.net you'll learn that we couldn't login or anything.  
  
Chapter 8- All Fixed?  
  
Last Time  
  
"You won't be happy for long, I will make sure of it," cackled a figure. This person looked into the mirror, which showed Sakura and Xiao Lang. Koki was behind the person and he looked at the mirror in total disgust. Two other figures appeared beside Koki. "You two know what to do. Accomplish the job my other minion failed to do. I will not accept anymore idiotic excuses for failure."  
  
"But, I haven't failed you, with that kiss I have put Sakura under a spell. She might look normal, but with each passing hour an evil power growing inside of her battles her. She will become weak and you can defeat her has time goes by," stated Koki.  
  
"Good work Koki, but the other two can weaken the bond between this annoying group of pest," said the shadowy figure.  
  
AN: important: Sakura and the gang are 15yrs. not 12yrs.  
  
Chapter 9- A Good Day or Bad?  
  
*~*~*Next Day*~*~*  
  
Sakura was now the happiest girl in the world. She had been forgiven by her beloved and has his love. Who could be happier? Suddenly she remembered she still had school and that she would be late if she didn't hurry. Sakura was out the door before her father could say 'Good Morning'.  
  
'Oh no I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late,' she thought to herself. Sakura wasn't late she was in her class as soon as the bell rang. Sakura took her seat and sighed.  
  
"Lucky little girl," whispered a voice. Sakura knew that voice anywhere and turned around. She glared at Xiao Lang.  
  
"Nice to see you too," she said.  
  
"Well, I." he was interrupted by the teacher.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen we have two more students, Chang, Yuriko and Chang, Hiroshi," she announced. Two students with black hair and charcoal black eyes came in. They seemed to be Chinese except with Japanese names.  
  
"Hello everyone! It's nice to meet you all. We're part Chinese and part Japanese," announced Yuriko.  
  
"Same," was all Hiroshi said.  
  
"Go find some empty seat to sit in," said the teacher. They did that and Yuriko ended up beside Xiao Lang and Hiroshi beside her. Yurika flashed Xiao Lang a smile that he didn't return. Sakura saw this smile and glared at Yuriko. Yuriko pretended not to notice.  
  
*~*~*~Lunch Break*~*~*  
  
"Xiao Lang, I forgot my lunch," said a hungry Sakura. "I haven't eaten breakfast either."  
  
"So what's your point?" asked Xiao Lang playfully.  
  
"But Xiao Lang, I'm so hun." she was cut-off by some rice stuffed into her mouth. Sakura munched on the mouth full of rice happily. It seemed so good. "Can I also have some of the sushi, please?"  
  
"Sure you can, you can have anything you want my Ying Fa," he said. Sakura hugged him tightly and inhaled most of the food. "You know you can save some for me."  
  
Sakura sweat dropped then giggled. "Sorry, it's just so yummy!"  
  
"Well I did make it myself," he lied.  
  
"No you didn't, you had your cook do it," she said.  
  
"Your right," he pouted.  
  
"Xiao Lang!!!! Can we eat with you!!! Thanks," Yuriko said without wait for an answer. Sakura frowned at Yuriko then looked at Xiao Lang and sighed. Yuriko sat beside Xiao Lang, and Hiroshi beside Sakura.  
  
"Chang, never call me by my first name, got it?" Xiao Lang said harshly. Yuriko looked at Xiao Lang and pretend to act hurt.  
  
"But, Xiao Lang I just wanted to be your friend," she lied.  
  
"What ever," he said. He turned away from Yuriko to talk to Sakura, but she was already talking with Hiroshi. They were laughing and having fun. "Hey Sakura what are you guys talking about?" Xiao Lang asked Sakura as politely as he could.  
  
"He was telling about this joke," giggled Sakura.  
  
"Oh." was al Xiao Lang said.  
  
I know it's been 4ever but I had a lot of homework to do. If you would like to SEND SUGGESTIONS, or HELP ME WITH MY STORY E-MAIL ME here: firefly_12@hotmail.com and put the SUBJECT as FAN FIC HELP. I'm doing each chapter as it goes along, so you guys can give me ideas. You'll also have a say in the story. What will happen next? I have no clue. R+R please. Visit my website http://www30.brinkster.com/angelanime thanks. 


End file.
